Kento of Hardrock
Kento Rei Fuan (シュー・レイ・フアン Shū Rei Fuan) arguably has the strongest member of the Ronin Warriors. He is also known as Kento of Hardrock, or Kongo no Shu Appearance and Personality Kento has dark blue hair and blue eyes. During the TV series, he wears a royal blue sweater with a bright green collar, light colored jeans, and dark shoes. During Gaiden, he wears a white shirt under a blue and red sweater, blue jeans, dark shoes, and a white cap. In Legend of the Inferno Armor, he wears a white sweater with dark blue diamonds over a red shirt, red pants, and black shoes. In Message, he wears a white shirt, a blue scarf tied around his neck, a green jacket, light brown pants, and dark shoes. Kento's Hardrock armor is orange. Kento is hot tempered and very stubborn, but he's also a loyal friend. Despite his family being rich, he doesn't act like a snob. His favorite sports are judo, kunfu, and rugby. He loves to eat, and talks about food a lot. He also likes arm wrestling with the machine at the arcade game center, mountain climbing, and Tai Chi Gen. He doesn't like Devil's tongue and swallow's nest (yes, they're food). Biography Family History Kento's ancestors immigrated from China during the Ching Dynasty. His family is part of a clan of many different families under the leadership of an elder known as Grandfather. He may or may not be Kento's biological grandfather. It is assumed that Kento will take over as clan leader when he retires. Early History The Rei Fuans are very prosperous. Kento's father, Chan Run, owns a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown that has expanded and become a chain restaurant. His mother, being a master, taught him Chinese kunfu from an early on. Kento has four younger brothers and sisters: Rinfi (she's three years younger than Kento), Yun (he's five years younger), Mei Ryu (he's eight years younger), and Chun Fa (she's eleven years younger). As the oldest, Kento was expected to yield to his younger siblings. This lead to him pilfering food whenever he got the chance. He even drank spoiled milk once because he knew that yogurt was made from sour milk. The War with Arago Gaiden The Legend of the Inferno Message Armor and Powers The story of an armor was passed down from Kento's ancestors. When he had reached the age of thirteen, Grandfather decided to test Kento to see if he was worthy of possessing it. During summer vacation, Kento, Rinfi, and Yun were given permission to visit the family resort where all the family treasures were kept safe. Several of the treasures were broken while they were looking around, but whether it was the fault of Kento's siblings or by the old lady who joined them on their journey is unknown. Either way, Kento intentionally broke a few of the treasures himself in order to take the fall. This allowed Kento to pass the test and the Armor of Hardrock appeared before him. The Hardrock Armor, or Kongo, is powered by the earth. The weapon is usually in the form of aa tetsubo (iron bo), with a naginata blade on one end. Other times, it takes the form of a three-joined nunchuku. The special attack of the armor is Gan Tessai (Iron Rock Crusher in the English dub), where Kento spins the bo over his head then aims one end towards the ground and causes a massive earthquake. Relationships Ryo of the Wildfire Cye of the Torrent Sage of the Halo Rowen of the Strata Mia Yuli Trivia *Out of all the Ronin Warriors, Kento's family situation is the most typical. *When Cye journeyed home to visit his mother between the two battles with Talpa, the reason Kento decided to join him because he knew the area where Cye lived was famous for hagiyaki. Kento thought hagiyaki was food, but it's actually a type of pottery. *Two of Kento's mentors are Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee. See also * Citation *Theria.net, Yoroiden Temple External links * External link